Anubis
An enemy that sucks life? Does it happen to have a dog-like head? That's probably Anubis. It seems he's the god of the dead. If you had what's known as the Book of the Dead, then it wouldn't be able to suck your life. But Mulbruk don't know where that is. Oh. What Mulbruk have in Mulbruk's hand right now is the Book of the Dead. So here, you can have it. --Mulbruk Giant with the head of a dog. God of the underworld in Egyptian mythology. Said to judge the dead for the weight of their sins. Also said to be the god of medicine, but this giant of the ruins is sturdy and suited for battle. --Vita version bestiary Anubis (アヌビス (Anubisu)) is the Sub-Boss of Temple of Moonlight. It is a giant purple monster with the head of a jackal and bright red hair. Shortly after dropping into (D-6), Anubis will appear. Attacking him with any weapon will reveal that he is invincible (he should flash blue). A ladder will appear in the upper-right allowing you to escape (you don't have to attack him in order to escape). Make your way to Mulbruk in the Temple of the Sun and speak with her. She will hand over the Book of the Dead, which will allow you to defeat Anubis in addition to rendering the smaller Anubians' life-draining beam harmless. (Note: Depending on how many times you have spoken with Mulbruk so far, you may need to talk to her more than once before she hands over the book) *'Location:' Temple of Moonlight D-6 *'Unlocks:' Serpent Staff Fighting Anubis Attacks *'Anubis' will jump-flip around the room, swinging his staff. Contact with its body will hurt you. If you're on the ground, it's possible to run under its jump, but you have to keep moving. *When Lemeza is in range, Anubis will swing its large staff in a forward arc and move forward. *'Anubis' will move to the right and then create a homing ball similar to the small Anubis death ray. **The death-ball will move about 1.5 times the width of the room, chasing Lemeza the whole time. **It tends to do this attack when Lemeza is far away or out of reach. Weak Point Head. Strategies *You can stay on the top platforms and drop Sub-Weapons on him. You have to watch out for his staff when he jumps, and for the homing death-ball. This method requires a lot of Rolling Shuriken. **This makes for a slow fight and requires good ammo supplies, but requires less dodging. *Run back and forth throwing Chakram at Anubis' head. You have to constantly dodge his jumps and avoid getting stuck in front of him where he will use his staff attack. **8 hits to the head with Chakram will kill him. *With Anubis at the right end of the room and Lemeza at the left, Anubis will always begin channeling his homing death ball. You can bait the homing attack to move to the top of the room which gives you enough time to get in close, get a couple of whip/axe attacks in, and then back to the left side of the room before the homing attack fades. You should be able to keep this pattern going as long as it takes to kill him. *Bring a healing fairy from (C-6) and proceed to smash face. The fairy will heal most of the damage you take. If she disappears simply use one of the other strategies for Anubis' remaining health. * Use the higher of the two lower platforms on the left-side wall to bait Anubis into attacking with a 3-hit attack. After dodging with a standing high jump, move in the air to the lower platform but position yourself just over the edge of the platform. Make sure to attack with the whip as you are falling. When you land over the edge, but still on the platform, jump again and attack for a second hit. If done correctly, Anubis with dash backward, allowing you enough time to get back to the higher platform and prepare for the next two hits. It seems if the player is too close to Anubis, his AI will cause him to dash backward. /speculation Trivia Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion. --Wikipedia Category:Sub-Bosses